A Rainey Summer Day
by Blueberry Smoothie
Summary: Who am I kidding? This is now a multi chapter fic for Rainedrops everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

This is for my Rainedrop friends down at the Raine thread in Glee Forum. I hope you like this oneshot! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

**A Rainey Summer Day**

Blaine Anderson was slowly walking down the street, kicking around loose pebbles on the pavement. It was two weeks into the summer break, and he was headed over to his boyfriend's place for a surprise visit. Looking up, he saw someone sitting on the Hummels' front porch. His heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of Rachel Berry, dressed in a preppy schoolgirl librarian chic outfit, and he hated himself for it. Why did he always react this way around this girl? He couldn't figure it out, and he couldn't control it either.

_There's no turning back now! She's spotted me._ He sighed and moved faster in her direction as she waved at him and flashed him a dazzling smile. He felt even more compelled to reach her after that smile, so he jogged towards her.

"Hey, Blaine Warbler!" she chirped in her musical voice.

"Hey, Rachel Berry!" he answered, feeling quite pleased that she had a pet name for him. He returned her dazzling smile with his own 1,000-watt light bulb one. "What are you doing on this beautiful summer morning alone on this front porch?"

"Our boyfriends ditched us," she said, handing him a note. "They're going over to visit Kurt's grandma, she fell ill, and the note explains it's in the middle of nowhere, so there's probably no phone or internet signal. It's nothing serious, though, the illness, I mean. The note further explains they are going to be stuck there for a month, a back-to-basics vacation, probably Mr. Hummel's idea. Somehow, I can sense Kurt's whining through that note. They probably left in quite a hurry, too, they didn't even have the time to say goodbye to us!" she pouted at the end of her long rant, her eyebrows knitting together.

_Boy, can she talk, but she's so cute! Snap out of it, Blaine!_ He cleared his throat and said out loud, "I smell something fishy here, like it's some kind of punishment."

"Finn didn't say anything to me."

"Neither did Kurt. It's probably for the best that they didn't get us involved."

"So that means we're both stuck here with nothing to do for a month," she pouted even more.

Blaine was struck with a bright idea. "Hey, we could hang out together! Like you said, our summer plans have gone awry, so let's make the most out of this," he said, but if he was being honest with himself, spending a month with Rachel was hardly ever going to be a chore. They got along really well and had common interests, and that one date they had was proof of that.

"I'd like that very much, Blaine!"

"Great!" he said smiling, his eyebrows making perfect triangles, "So, when should we start hanging out?"

"We can start now. My Dads went antique shopping and will be gone until dinnertime. Maybe you can spend the day with me at home. We can watch movies, and I'll make you some vegetarian lasagna for lunch. You can even pick the movie if you want."

He couldn't refuse her offer, so he said, "That sounds like a good plan! Do you have a ride? My car's over there," he said, pointing to his car parked a few houses away.

"No, my Dads dropped me off here, so I'll have to ride with you."

"Let's go then, I'm excited to try out your vegetable lasagna."

xxxxx

Lunch at Rachel's was quite enjoyable. Blaine helped in preparing the meal, and they found one more thing they had in common: They loved Italian and they loved to cook it. The lasagna was exquisite, and Blaine complimented Rachel on a job well done. She seemed pretty happy about that. They never ran out of things to talk about, from musicals they wanted to see, to Barbra Streisand, who they both love, even how much they love New York and how they wanted to go to college there.

After lunch, they headed to the entertainment room in the basement to watch a movie. The memory of that drunken party suddenly came back to Blaine when he saw the spot on the floor where they shared their first kiss, and he felt awkward and confused. _You're with Kurt now, and your 100% gay!_ He focused his attention on the small stage to divert his thoughts.

"Planning another duet?" Rachel asked, noticing where his eyes were looking.

"Maybe some other time. Right now, I just want to watch a movie and relax," he finally recovered. "I get to choose, right?" he said, walking over to her DVD collection.

"Wow, a lot of Disney cartoons. Hey! The Little Mermaid! This was my favorite when I was younger."

"I never had the heart to throw my Disney cartoon videos away, not even to give them away," she said sheepishly, a bit embarrassed.

"It's all right, I still watch mine sometimes," he reassured her.

"I watch them sometimes, too!" she confessed.

They looked at each other for a few moments, neither saying anything, and neither looking away. Blaine cleared his throat to ease the tension that unexpectedly engulfed them. He finally was able to take his eyes off Rachel's.

"I want to watch this!" he said, holding up the DVD.

"You like The Lord of the Rings, too?" she said unbelievingly.

"Yeah, why would that be hard to believe? The hobbits are my favorite! I kind of think of myself as a hobbit."

Rachel laughed. "I guess we are a couple of hobbits, I mean, look at me, I'm short!"

"I think you're cute!" Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself.

Rachel blushed, not able to meet his eye. She took the DVD from him and put it on. "Let's watch the movie. The Fellowship of the Ring has always been my favorite of the three."

"Mine, too,"

They watch the movie, laughing and gasping at the same moments. When Gandalf fell into the abyss, Rachel sniffled and Blaine handed her a tissue and put his arm around her shoulders. They continued to watch the rest of the movie in that manner, comfortable being close to each other.

When the movie ended, Blaine declared it was time to go. "I promised my Mom I'd be home for dinner, she's making my favorite, lumpia, it's a Filipino dish. I'll make that for you sometime. And don't worry, I'll make the vegetarian version just for you," he promised.

They arrived at the front door at this point, Rachel opening the door for him.

"Are you sure you'll be all right all alone? I'd hate to leave you like this, maybe I can stay until your Dads arrive."

"I'll be all right, don't worry. They texted that they'll be arriving in 15 minutes, they're just getting some takeout now. Go!" she said with a big smile.

"Well, if you're sure . . . I had a really great day with you, Rachel. I'll talk to you tomorrow. We should plan what duet to sing next."

"Goodbye, Blaine."

"Goodbye," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She closed the door and Blaine walked over to his car, his heart feeling lighter than he could remember. He was just as confused as before, but he decided to disregard it at the moment. This summer was turning out to be a good one, full of promises and possibilities. He decided to take it one day at a time and see where it goes from this point.

* * *

><p>AN: Dimple, the triangles are dedicated to you! :P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rainey Summer Day: Chapter 2**

Rachel Berry woke up on a fine summer day feeling refreshed and ready to tackle a new day. She'd had a good dream, but at the moment, she couldn't remember it. The past week had been a whirlwind of activities, which she didn't quite expect since her boyfriend was away and most of her friends were on vacation.

However, of all the surprises this summer brought, one Blaine Anderson, or Blaine Warbler according to her, came cruising back into her life. She enjoyed his company a lot, and he felt the same. They spent the week going out to see movies and musical performances at the local community theater, shopping, and planning out duets, none of which have come to fruition yet, but everything looked promising.

She turned over her bed, still hugging one of her pink fluffy pillows, and looked at her iPod docking station. The digital numbers read 7 am on the dot, and right on cue, it played her fitness playlist. She got up in a sitting position, deciding to get on with her exercise routine. Today was going to be a wonderful day, she could feel it.

xxxxx

At two o'clock, she was finishing up a song composition, and felt really proud of herself. _Blaine is going to love this! I know he loves his scarves._

She heard the doorbell ring after a few minutes. She ran down the stairs and to the front door, just in time to see Blaine walk in, still looking dapper in a plain white t-shirt, some cargo shorts, flip flops, and pink sunglasses.

"Hello, Mr. Berry, how are you doing?" he greeted one of Rachel's dads who opened the door for him, removing his sunglasses.

"I'm doing really well, Blaine, thanks! Oh, here's Rachel."

"Hey, Rach!" Blaine said, his eyes lighting up upon seeing her.

"Hi, Blaine!" Turning to her dad, she said, "We're going to be composing songs upstairs in my room, Dad, and maybe get started on a duet."

"That sounds great, honey. Well, go on, don't let me keep you!"

"Thanks, Mr. Berry!" Blaine said while being dragged by Rachel to her room.

As she closed the door to her room, she said triumphantly, "I've finished a song! Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure!" Blaine said eagerly.

Rachel began to sing.

_I remember the times when I felt cold,__  
><em>_All alone in this world with nothing to hold.__  
><em>_On a windy day, I saw you through the window,__  
><em>_And I thought to myself, 'What a fine fellow.'_

_I didn't rest 'til I had you in my arms.__  
><em>_You are so awesome, you had me with your charms.__  
><em>_You are warm and bright, I relished in your closeness.__  
><em>_I can't get enough, I'm addicted to your goodness._

_My brand new scarf, my favorite of all!__  
><em>_I love you so much, we're gonna have a ball!__  
><em>_My brand new scarf, my favorite of all!__  
><em>_I love you so much, we're gonna have a ball!_

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it's quirky and interesting," he said slowly, trying hard not to laugh, but unsuccessfully snorting in the end.

"You think it's terrible, just admit it," she whined, throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey, what was that for? I didn't say anything!" he protested.

"I know what you're thinking, it's pretty obvious," she said, not really hurt by his reaction, but amused that he tried to spare her feelings. "Let's think of songs we can sing together."

They spent some minutes in companionable silence, lying side by side on their stomach on Rachel's bed. Rachel hated to admit it, but it felt nice to be close to Blaine. She couldn't help how she felt.

"Okay, how about Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer?" he blurted out.

There was a bit of awkward silence before either of them recovered. Blaine cleared his throat and Rachel said, "No, I don't think it will fit us vocally. How about Come What May from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack?"

"No, it's too depressing for me," Blaine said, able to speak again. When he saw her eyes widen, he quickly added, "I mean, I love the movie and all, but tragedy kills me, and I don't want to be sad right now."

"Okay. Wow, it's been a week, and still, we can't agree on a song to sing together. That kind of makes me a little sad," Rachel pouted, clearly bored now.

"Why don't we go out? I think being stuck in this room has drained all our creativity at this moment. We need a break! Do you think your dads are going to be okay about me taking you to the mall?"

"I'm sure they will be. Hang on, I've got to change," she said, finding an owl-printed shirt and some shorts on her closet and going to the bathroom.

She applied a little bit of eye makeup and some blush, finishing off with pink lip gloss. _Why does it feel all of a sudden like a date? _she thought nervously._ I must be coming down with something, it's crazy._When she emerged from the bathroom, she said to him, "Do you want to use the bathroom, Blaine, maybe freshen up a bit?"

She caught him staring at her lips for a moment, which made her look down on the floor. _Why do things feel confusing sometimes when I'm with Blaine? It's not like I can control it! Sometimes, the way he acts around me seems confusing._

"Uhm, yeah, I'll be just a minute," he said quickly after that.

They found her dads in the living room, having a friendly debate about some political issue.

"Dads, can Blaine and I go to the mall please?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, honey!" one of her dads said.

"Have fun and take care!" said the other.

"Don't worry, sirs. I'll take good care of her. And I'll bring her home early," Blaine promised.

"Good! And you two, be good, okay? Now go, before we change our minds."

xxxxx

"Why do I get the feeling that Kurt or someone else from Glee Club is going to come storming out here and start a flash mob?" Rachel chuckled while they strolled around the mall.

At the mention of Kurt, Blaine looked down at his shoes and said, "Do you miss Finn much?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, I do," Rachel admitted. "Do you miss Kurt?"

"Yeah."

Silence engulfed them, and this time, it was awkward. They continued walking around aimlessly, not really sure where they were going, or how they felt, for that matter.

By chance, they came across a Build-A-Bear Workshop and Blaine gestured towards it, saying, "Do you want to go in?"

"Yeah, why not?" she smiled at him.

He chuckled, the tension between them breaking. "C'mon, I'll get you your bear," he said excitedly, taking her hand in his as he led her to the store. She felt a pleasant tingling in her hand where they touched.

"Are you sure? They're expensive, we can just look around."

"I'm sure. And anyway, my dad gave me some extra money, probably felt guilty about being away so much even in the summer," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry about your dad."

"No worries," he said when they came to the store.

They chose a light brown teddy, and when Blaine said they should record a message for the bear, Rachel tried to dissuade him, knowing it would cost extra, but he insisted. They ended up recording _"Being a part of something special makes you special"_together in a bathroom stall. They had to practice a lot, because they kept cracking up at their situation.

When they came to the stuffing station, Rachel got to wish on her bear's heart and the store staff asked her to kiss it. Then, unexpectedly, she said, "Your boyfriend should kiss it, too, for added luck."

Both Blaine and Rachel didn't know how to react to that, instead, they blushed profusely. After what seemed like an eternity, Blaine raised Rachel's hand that was holding the little heart to his lips and kissed the tiny thing gently. They couldn't look each other in the eye for a while after that.

After the stitching, they were excited to select the outfit.

"I still don't know if I want a boy bear or a girl bear," Rachel said while scanning the rows of cute little clothes.

After a few minutes of looking around, Blaine spoke, "Wait, don't turn around yet, I think I found the perfect outfit for your bear. Close your eyes."

Rachel slowly turned around to face him, her eyes closed.

"You can open them now," he whispered.

What she saw was the most perfect outfit ever. It was a pink short-sleeved top with a gold star in the center made out of beads and sequins, which made the star pop out. It had an accompanying pink skirt with tiny gold stars.

"It's perfect," Rachel could only beam in happiness.

"Let's get the bear dressed. Oh, you have to choose the shoes first."

Rachel chose some pink flip flops for her bear. "I chose flip flops because you're wearing them now," she let him know.

When the time came to name the bear, she made Blaine do the honors. "Well, you're getting her for me, so you get to name her." In that moment, images of vaguely Eurasian children came to her mind. _Stop it, Rachel! He's gay!_

"Hmm, let's see. How about Star? Yeah, it sounds awesome. Star Berry Anderson," he nodded, pleased with his choice.

Rachel was speechless. _What is he trying to convey, inserting Berry as a middle name? Lighten up, Rachel, it's just a bear! He probably means nothing by it._

"Kind of sounds like strawberry, but I like it," she managed to say.

"It's settled then."

xxxxx

When they arrived at Rachel's, it was nearly 6:30 pm.

"I had a great time today, Blaine. Thanks for Star!" she said, hugging the bear to herself. "Would you like to stay for dinner with us? I'm sure my dads won't mind."

"I really had a great time, too, and you're welcome!" he said, patting the bear on the head. "I can't stay, my mom's cooking tonight, she cooks my favorites, I wouldn't want to miss it, plus, my dad texted that he made it home for dinner, that's an added bonus. Can I take a raincheck? Maybe you could go over my house for dinner some other time. I still owe you that vegetarian lumpia."

"Okay. Good night then!" she said, smiling.

"Good night, Rachel," he kissed her, dangerously close to the corner of her mouth. She sucked in a deep breath after that, and he smiled at her, looking at her eyes intently before turning to go.

xxxxx

That night, as Rachel was lying on her bed clutching Star Berry Anderson, she suddenly remembered her dream the previous night.

_She was inside the choir room, sitting between Finn and Kurt on the front row, the other Glee Kids also present, Mr. Schuester sitting at the piano with Ms. Pillsbury, laughing at something only both of them knew about. Out of nowhere, Blaine came, heading straight for Rachel and kissing her hard on the lips._

"Oh no!" was all she could say in the dark.

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to make a sequel since I've had the flu for a few days now, and couldn't really get out of the house.<p>

Thanks to My Headband for inspiring me with the Scarf Song (hence, the word "fellow" in there), I hope it's silly enough to your liking. xD

I hope you Rainedrops like it! I threw in something extra for the Wemma peeps, too! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Rainey Summer Day: Chapter 3**

To say that Rachel Berry was avoiding Blaine Anderson was an understatement. It had been five days since she last saw and spoke to him, five days since he got her Star Berry Anderson, five days since he kissed her near the corner of her mouth. And, most importantly, five days since she remembered that dream she had of them kissing each other passionately.

Yes, she remembered it vividly now. She remembered that she kissed him back enthusiastically in the dream, not minding that her boyfriend and _his _boyfriend were at either side of them. That's why she avoided him at all costs.

It had been hard, especially with today's technology. She had turned her cell phone off, and she swore not to use the Internet for the remainder of the month that her boyfriend was away. It was hard, but she survived the five days without her phone and laptop. Luckily, Blaine didn't know her landline phone number and she had an unlisted one.

However, Blaine did know where she lived, so she had to be creative at making an excuse to her dads for being away from the house all day. They bought her excuse that she was working on a summer project that was confidential in nature because she assured them it wasn't dangerous to her or anyone else. They accepted what she said and left her alone during those times. She spent her days at the public library, bringing her iPod for company, and hung out in the Biography Section, hoping that Blaine wouldn't find her there if ever he decided to pay the library a visit.

He had called at her house twice, she learned from her dads. They had an awkward conversation about it, her dads asking if she was avoiding him. She blatantly lied in their faces, making more excuses, but they let her off the hook. Whatever it was that Rachel needed to figure out, her dads thought that she needed to figure it out on her own.

One of them, however, invited her to go to The Lima Bean the next day. Isaac Berry demanded that they get coffee and spend some one-on-one time bonding, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He had felt guilty about not spending enough time with her since he went on a business trip three days ago.

That is why on Friday morning, Rachel found herself seated at a corner table in The Lima Bean with her dad. In between sips of her butterbeer frappuccino and his non-fat latte, they discussed Rachel's college plans.

"New York is the only way to go for me, Dad, you know that. I'd like to major in theater, mainly. I hope those early college applications I mailed just before the school year ended get noticed by Juilliard or NYU soon," she frowned a bit as she said this.

"Those are great plans, Rachel. I hope you can fulfill your Broadway dream, and being accepted in New York will bring you closer to it. You were born a star, your dad and I know that," Isaac looked at his daughter fondly.

Rachel was entirely preoccupied by their conversation that she didn't notice a certain someone sidle along their table.

"Good morning, Mr. Berry, Rachel," Blaine greeted them both. "Fine day, isn't it?"

Just then, the speakers of the coffee shop blared a familiar tune as Rachel raised her eyes to Blaine's.

_I don't care if Monday's blue,__  
><em>_Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too,__  
><em>_Thursday, I don't care about you,__  
><em>_It's Friday, I'm in love . . .__  
><em>

_Perfect timing, The Cure's Friday I'm In Love! _She cursed mentally. She looked quickly away from Blaine, blushing like she had never blushed before, and mumbled a barely audible 'Good morning' to him.

"Blaine! Come have a seat and join us," said Isaac brightly.

"Do you mind, Rachel?" he asked her with a hint of hesitance.

"No, of course not!" she said quickly.

He sat across the table from them, swirling the cream on his drink.

"Is that a butterbeer frappuccino?" Rachel asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is. I'm a big Harry Potter fan, and when I heard that Starbucks and The Lima Bean are serving a Harry Potter treat, I just had to try it on the first day it is served, which happens to be today," he explained.

"What is it with you kids and Harry Potter? Rachel was very excited to try that drink, too, when she found out they were serving it. As for me, I'm sticking to my non-fat latte," said Rachel's dad.

"You wouldn't understand, Dad, unless you read the books," Rachel said, rolling her eyes at her father and meeting Blaine's eyes. He gave her a bemused look, something between amusement and adoration. _Uh oh, he's giving me that look again._

"You'll take me to the movie, though, won't you? On July 15th, remember? You and Dad promised me."

"I have a brilliant idea. Why don't you and Blaine go together? You both want to watch it so badly," her dad suggested. "Or you can double date with Finn and Kurt," he added as an afterthought. "Maybe they will be home by then."

The silence that followed became unbearable to them as they felt a similar emotion. Was it guilt? They couldn't look at each other after that. Rachel's dad's phone rang, thankfully, to the tune of Dancing Queen, and the awkward moment was broken. Both of them tried not to laugh as Isaac answered his phone.

"What do you mean, Marc's having a meltdown? He is such a drama queen!" her dad said emphatically over the phone. "I don't know if we can go, Rachel comes first . . . But we could bring her along . . . You're right, she'll be bored to death, but . . . I'll call you back." He hung up and turned to Rachel.

"That was your Dad. Apparently, your Uncle Marc is having some issues with his love life again and needs help sorting himself out. He wants us to go to Columbus and stay with him. You up for it?"

"Not if I can help it! I've witnessed these meltdowns and I refuse to go with you." Her dad started to protest, but she cut him off. "I'll be fine on my own, you left me alone when you went on that Rosie O'Donnell cruise, and everything turned out okay."

"You know we hate leaving you on your own, Rachel," said her dad.

"I'm almost eighteen and can fend for myself," she said stubbornly.

Blaine listened to the interaction between father and daughter, quite amused. This Uncle Marc must be something if Rachel refuses to go to Columbus, it's a more exciting place than Lima. Suddenly, he had a light bulb moment that offered a solution to their dilemma.

"I may have a solution for you, Rachel, Mr. Berry. I'll be back in a while," he said, excusing himself from the table and whipping his phone out, interrupting the argument between Rachel and her dad.

After five minutes, he went back to them. "It's been arranged. I talked to my Mom, and she said Rachel can stay over with us for as long as she needs to. My Dad is on a business trip and won't be back for at least a week, so she's grateful for some added company to make our home livelier."

"Are you sure it's okay with her, Blaine? We wouldn't want to intrude . . . ," Isaac started, but Blaine cut him off.

"It's no problem at all, Mr. Berry. Rachel won't be an intruder, she would be a guest. And you can have your privacy, Rachel, you will be staying in the guest bedroom. My Mom is actually excited about your visit!" By the looks of things, it seemed like Blaine's mom wasn't the only one excited about her visit.

Rachel just nodded numbly while her dad said, "Wonderful! We'll call you up to inform you when Rachel will be staying with you, but it's probably going to be in a couple of days."

"Excellent!" Blaine replied happily, eyeing Rachel.

She forced a smile at him, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous she felt about their living arrangements in the next few days. With that, they said their goodbyes.

_It looks like karma bit me in the ass! _Rachel thought.

xxxxx

Rachel had butterflies in her stomach on the drive over to Blaine's place at Lima Heights. She and her dads were following his car because her dads insisted on meeting Blaine's mom to thank her personally for her proffered hospitality. Originally, Blaine had thought about picking Rachel up while Rachel had thought about finding the place with her dads since they had a Magellan GPS Navigator, but those plans were scrapped.

She was clutching Star, the teddy that Blaine had gotten her, not noticing that they had arrived. He had insisted that the stuffed animal should be brought along during her stay at his house. She had blushed when he told her about it, and she wondered how she was always blushing now, and whether he noticed it. She hoped he had not.

"We're here," said Marcel Berry, jolting Rachel out of her thoughts.

They reached a gated house with a spacious front garden which clearly had a lot of room for just three people. Blaine opened the gate from his car and they drove through the circular cobblestone driveway and parked their vehicles near the front door. Rachel admired the Italian architecture of the home and hoped that the warm terra cotta color which predominated it was surpassed by the warmth of the people she would be living with for a few days. The thought made her more nervous.

"Wow! You've got such a beautiful place, Blaine," she said to him as he came over to help with her bags.

"It's really something, Blaine," said Marcel while Isaac nodded his agreement.

"Thanks! We had better go inside," he said to Rachel and her dads. The front door opened before they reached it and a petite Asian woman slightly taller than Rachel emerged from inside, wearing a bright smile just like Blaine's. _Now I know where Blaine got the shape of his eyebrows,_ Rachel thought.

"Welcome to our home, Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry, and you must be Rachel. I've heard so many things about you from my son," she greeted them, giving Rachel's shoulder a squeeze.

Introductions were made and hands were shaken before they were ushered inside the living room. With glasses of mango juice in hand and some cassava pudding, they conversed lightly.

"Thank you so much for offering to take Rachel in for a few days, Paz," Isaac said. In the short time that they met, Blaine's mom and Rachel's dads were already on a first-name basis with each other.

"Oh, don't mention it. Blaine and I are always in want of company, especially when his dad is not around. This house has gotten lonely ever since his brother left for college. He couldn't even come home this summer, not until August anyway, since he's taking a few advanced courses," she said wistfully while talking about her other son. "But Blaine tries to cheer me up with his singing, and I have my friends, too, only, most of them are on vacation right now. I'm so glad Rachel can join us even just for a few days. I heard she and Blaine sound really good when they sing together. I can't wait for a duet, you two!"

"Oh, I'm sure they can arrange something for you before Rachel's stay is over," said Marcel, smiling.

The conversation continued to flow, the adults providing the topics discussed while the kids put in a comment or two and just smiled and nodded. The atmosphere was comfortable, but Rachel still had a bit of nerves. After some time, Rachel's dads said their goodbyes.

"Be on your best behavior while you are staying here, Rachel," said Isaac as he gave his daughter a hug beside their SUV.

"Don't give Mrs. Anderson any trouble, okay? Come to think of it, don't give Blaine any trouble either," said Marcel when it was his turn to hug her.

"I promise I'll be good," said Rachel.

"We love you!" said her dads together.

"I love you, too, Dads. Drive safely!" she said right before they shut their doors.

"Thank your mom again for us, Blaine. Goodbye, kids! See you in a few days!"

Both waved at the retreating vehicle before they went back inside. They entered the now vacant living room and plopped down on the couch.

"So, what do you want to do?" Blaine turned to Rachel.

"You can show Rachel to her room, honey," said Blaine's mom as she returned to the living room.

"We'll help you clean up in the kitchen first, Mrs. Anderson, won't we, Blaine?"

"Yeah, we'll wash the dishes, Mom."

"Thanks, kids! I'm going to freshen up a bit before I start lunch. I hope Rachel will like Filipino cuisine. Have you ever had any Filipino dishes, Rachel?" Paz inquired.

"Aside from the mango juice and cassava pudding I had earlier, I can't say I have, Mrs. Anderson. They were great, by the way, so I'm looking forward to tasting more," Rachel replied.

"Trust me, you'll love my Mom's cooking," Blaine said.

"Well, you kids have to excuse me for now," Paz said smiling. She headed upstairs while Blaine and Rachel headed for the kitchen.

They washed the dishes and afterwards, Blaine led Rachel to the room where she will be staying.

"This is your stop," he said before opening the door to the guest room. "And that's my room, beside yours. This one across yours is my big brother Chuck's, and the one beside Chuck's is the study. That room way over there is my parents' room." He gestured to the rooms while he said all this.

They went inside the guest room and Blaine placed Rachel's bags on the comfortable-looking armchair near the window. It was a spacious room, bigger than Rachel's own, painted pastel peach. The queen-sized bed looked warm and inviting with its fluffed up pillows and flower-patterned quilt. Rachel sat on the bed, placing Star Berry Anderson on a pillow, noting that the mattress' feel was just to her liking, not too soft, but not too firm either. She almost shrieked but caught herself in time when Blaine dived beside her, sprawling across the bed that would be her own.

"Sorry if I scared you!" he laughed.

She laughed with him, then turned her eyes towards the door leading to a small hallway that she noticed on the wall opposite to the bed. Blaine saw where she was looking.

"Oh yeah, this room is connected to mine. We're going to have to share a bathroom, too, but don't worry, I'm not messy," he smiled at her. "Welcome home!"

She returned his smile with a small one and swallowed. The butterflies in her stomach suddenly felt like they were flying through a strong gust of wind.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like this installment, Rainedrops! :) I've decided to continue this fic, but I'm not sure if it can be updated regularly. Sorry about that! Just check in once in a while for an update if you are still interested.<p>

This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted (even though I tagged the fic as complete). Also, I'm giving a shoutout to my friends down at the Raine thread on GF. Wazzup, Hobbits? Bella, Ezzie, and Dimple, I think you'll get the you-know-what next chapter. ;) I hope you get to read this, too, Lily.

I would love to hear what you think, so please review!

P.S. The names of the other characters are totally made up. I'm going to edit them if ever they get mentioned in Glee.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Rainey Summer Day: Chapter 4  
><strong>

Being a part of the Anderson household, albeit for only a few days, was easier than Rachel thought at first. She had expected that her bit of a crush on Blaine was going to make things awkward between them, but it didn't, most of the time, anyway. His warm and friendly nature surprisingly put her in a calm and cheerful mood, and his mom was equally warm and approachable, which made her stay quite pleasant.

The first day over at Blaine's was mostly spent unpacking her things. He helped her a little bit, finding hangers for her clothes and arranging some of her toiletries in their shared bathroom. Rachel was careful that he didn't see her feminine products and things like underwear, she didn't know how they would both react if that happened. They would most probably be very embarrassed about it.

When unpacking was halfway done, they decided to help Rachel's mom in the kitchen since lunch was approaching. They found her slicing up some mushrooms in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom! Want some help?"

"Yes, honey. Why don't you cook the rice?"

"Sure," Blaine said. Turning to Rachel, he added, "I'm very good at cooking rice, and I only use my fingers in measuring the water, the old-fashioned way. It comes out perfect every time. And no, I don't use the rice cooker."

Rachel nodded to him, finding how proud he was of a little thing like cooking rice so cute. _Can he get any cuter? _she thought.

"So, Rachel, Blaine tells me you're a vegetarian," said Paz Anderson, jolting Rachel back from her thoughts.

"Uhm, yeah, I decided to be one when I was fourteen," she said.

"Oh, so you have been one for a few years now. You don't need to worry about having to break your eating habits while staying here. I've had strict orders from my son that we only eat vegetarian dishes while you are here," she smiled at Rachel.

"No, Mrs. Anderson, you don't have to do that. You can eat whatever you like, I don't mind, this is your home after all," she said, very embarrassed, and shot Blaine a nasty look when his mom wasn't looking.

"Like I said, don't worry about it, dear. I was thinking having vegetarian cuisine for a week will be part of the cleansing diet I always wanted to try."

"Yeah, no worries, Rach. If we feel like we can't survive without meat after a few days, we can always buy hamburgers or order pizza," he said, smiling innocently.

"Oh, okay," said Rachel, defeated.

"Oh, Rachel doesn't eat eggs, too, if I remember correctly. What are we having for lunch, Mom?"

"I'm going to make vegetarian humba substituting tofu and portobello mushrooms for the pork. Let's hope it turns out fine," said Paz. "If it doesn't, we can always order some take out!"

The experiment turned out to be a success, and they thanked Mrs. Anderson for a wonderful lunch. They continued unpacking Rachel's things afterwards in the guest bedroom. Before they knew it, dinner rolled around, them sampling more of the vegetarian fare that Blaine's mom seemed to be an expert at cooking.

After dinner, they watched television with Paz. Project Runway was on, and they had fun commenting on the different clothes designed by the contestants. The atmosphere was really laid-back while they watched the show, Rachel didn't even mind that Blaine had his arm draped over the back of the couch just behind where she was sitting. However, after an hour, Paz decided to go to bed early and wished them a good night. When they were left alone in the family room, the tension between them was again palpable.

"Um, so . . . what do you want to watch next? It's only 9 o'clock. We can even take in a movie if you want, Rachel."

"Anything would be fine, I guess," she said, inching just a little away from Blaine on the couch.

"I'll get out my DVD's," said Blaine, moving over to where the DVD's were stashed. After a few minutes in which neither of them spoke, he held up a movie and said, "What about Rocky Horror? I know it was supposed to be your school musical but it didn't work out in the end. It's been a while since I watched it."

"Um, sure, why not? I'm game for it," said Rachel, moving to the other end of the couch entirely from where Blaine was sitting before.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink before we start the film? We could make some popcorn if you like."

"No, thanks! I'm still full."

Blaine popped in the movie, and to Rachel's dismay, sat next to her in the middle of the couch.

_Darn it! I should have stayed in the center, now I don't have anywhere to go._ She felt butterflies in her stomach when Blaine moved closer to her to get more comfortable. _Get a grip, Berry! He's your friend's gay boyfriend._

She couldn't concentrate during the entire film, Blaine's proximity was too much for her. She sat stiffly on one end of the couch during the whole time.

Blaine, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself. He even sang along to some of the songs while Rachel refused to join in. His arm was once again draped at the back of the couch and sometimes, his fingers would brush her bare shoulder. He wasn't sure what he felt towards her, he only knew that he made her happy whenever she was near, and right now, she was nearer to him than any other time they had been together. Well, except maybe for the time when they kissed. _Wait, we kissed twice, and that second time, she started it. She kissed me. Stop it! Stop thinking about kissing Rachel! You have Kurt, and she has Finn._ He removed his arm from the back of the couch and scooted a few inches away from Rachel. He noticed that she sat less stiffly after that.

"Wow, if you went through with Rocky Horror as your school musical, I don't know how the parents would have reacted. It's so controversial, if you ask me," he said after the movie.

"I know! I'm glad we didn't go through with it in the end. Frankly, I think Mr. Schue wanted to do the play to get close to Miss Pillsbury. They spent a lot of time together during the rehearsals and such. Poor guy! But they are friends now, and both single. I hope they get together soon."

"You can't blame the guy for trying, then."

There was an awkward silence after that.

Rachel yawned dramatically after a while and said, "Maybe we should go to bed. All that unpacking really tired me out.

"Okay. Speaking about musicals, West Side Story, now, there's a good musical. You'd be the perfect Maria, too."

"Do you really think so, Blaine?" she asked, blushing. He nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you, you're so sweet. You'd make a brilliant Tony, in my opinion."

It was his turn to blush. "Thanks, Rach."

They said good night at Rachel's door but bumped awkwardly into each other on the way to their shared bathroom. After that, they settled into their separate bedrooms, but it was some time before both fell asleep.

xxxxx

After that first day, things became less awkward because Rachel found a tactic to avoid the tension between her and Blaine. All she had to do was to avoid being alone with him and everything became easy-peasy. She followed his mom around mostly during her entire stay that she learned so much about gardening, knitting, and cooking. Blaine didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, in a way, he realized he was happy that Rachel was getting to know his mom well. He was glad they got on well from the start.

Blaine even kept his promise of teaching Rachel how to make vegetarian lumpia. They quite enjoyed themselves during that time and there was zero awkwardness because his mom was around. Rachel declared after the tasting that it was undoubtedly one of her favourites of all the dishes she sampled while staying with the Andersons. That made Blaine smile so widely and made him want to give her a big kiss, not necessarily on the lips, but he stopped himself. Instead, he gave her a big hug and she returned it sincerely and enthusiastically.

xxxxx

On the fourth night of her stay, Rachel found out that the morrow would be her last day in the Anderson household. Her dads would be returning from Columbus in two days' time. That made Blaine sad, and he was mostly quiet during dinner. Rachel noticed the change in him, and so did his mom.

"Why don't we have a little party tomorrow, kids? It would be our last night together and we should throw a party, even if it's just the three of us," said Paz, looking from a dejected Blaine to a quiet Rachel.

"Sure, Mom, whatever you like," he said, smiling a little.

"Rachel, you and Blaine never did give me that duet you promised. I want to hear you sing together tomorrow night. Tomorrow should be karaoke night."

"What do you say, Blaine? I'm all for the duet."

"Sure, Rach. We should think of songs after dinner," he said quietly.

xxxxx

They spent the rest of the evening in Rachel's room, arguing about what song to sing as a duet. Rachel was on the bed clutching Star Berry Anderson while Blaine was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Why does this always happen?" said Rachel dramatically, "We never agree on a song to sing."

"I don't know. Listen, let's just sing Don't You Want Me, we've done it before, and we sounded great together," said Blaine, giving up.

"Okay, I'm going to agree with you. I'm tired of arguing, anyway, and it's past midnight. We should get some sleep."

"Good night," he said, getting up abruptly. "Usually, I would want to practice, but I'm tired as well, so I say let's wing it!"

"Yeah, good night."

Blaine walked to his room without so much as a backward glance.

xxxxx

Rachel's last day was spent mostly with Paz. Blaine made some excuse of needing to do a few weeks' worth of errands from his dad and wouldn't let Rachel help him. When his mom entreated him to do it the next day, he would hear nothing of it.

"Dad will be back soon, I don't want to get yelled at, Mom," he reasoned, "Don't worry, I won't be late for dinner."

After he left, Paz said to Rachel, "He's upset you're going home tomorrow. He's always like that when he's upset, but he will be all right when he comes back. I guess it will just be you and me for today. How does that suit you, dear?"

"It suits me fine, Mrs. A.," said Rachel, smiling at Paz. In her mind, she thought, _Why would me going home upset Blaine so much?_

xxxxx

As promised, Blaine showed up in time for dinner. He looked exhausted as he had just been dragging some car parts into the garage, all for his father's latest project, which no doubt he will be invited to join. Dinner was a mellow affair owing to the fact that Blaine was in a cheerier mood than in the morning. He was more conversational, too, and that made Rachel at ease and comfortable, and his mom happier.

The karaoke party was very enjoyable to the three of them. Paz even joined in the singing, belting out some old tune which Blaine and Rachel had never heard of before. Rachel concluded that she was a good singer and found out where Blaine got his musical talent.

Rachel relaxed even more when Blaine performed Last Friday Night that she forgot herself and jumped on the couch with him and danced before she realized what she was doing. She looked sheepishly at Paz when she got down, but all she got was a huge laugh. She felt quite relieved.

Blaine's mom was all smiles during their duet of Don't You Want Me. She loved it when they did the hobbit hop for her in the middle of the song. They got a standing ovation from her when they finished the song.

"This was great kids, I'm so happy we did this, but I think I'll go to bed now. I'm all tired out. You can stay up longer if you want to sing some more, though. Don't worry about waking me up, this room is soundproof. We should do this again sometime."

"Good night," both Rachel and Blaine said.

After his mom left, Blaine glanced over the songs they have not sung yet. A classic one caught his eye. "Hey, Rach, do you want to sing a Streisand song with me? It's a duet, not really just a Barbra one."

"Sure, what is it? I'm sure we can pull it off."

Instead of answering, he played the song, faced her, and started to sing.

_There was a time when we were down and out_

_There was a place when we were starting over . . ._

She recognized the song at once and joined him in the next line.

_We let the bough break_

_We let the heartache in_

_Who's sorry now_

_Who's sorry now_

(Rachel)

_There was a world when we were standing still_

_And for a moment we were separated_

_And then you found her_

_You let the stranger in_

(Both)

_Who's sorry now_

(Rachel)

_Who's sorry now_

_What, what kind of fool_

_Tears it apart_

_Leaving me pain and sorrow_

(Blaine)

_Losing you now_

_Wonderin' why_

_Where will I be tomorrow_

_Forever more, that's what we are to be_

(Rachel)

_Without each other_

_We'll be remembering when_

(Both)

_There was a time when we were down and out_

_There was a place when we were starting over_

_We let the bough break_

_We let the heartache in_

_Who's sorry now_

_Who's sorry now_

(Rachel)

_What, what kind of fool_

(Blaine)

_What, what kind of fool_

(Rachel)

_Tears it apart_

(Blaine)

_Tears it apart_

(Rachel)

_Leaving me in pain and sorrow_

(Blaine)

_Oh! Losing you now_

_How can I win_

_Where will I be tomorrow_

(Rachel)

_Was there a moment when I cut you down_

_Played around_

_What have I done_

_I only apologize_

(Both)

_For being as they say, the last to know_

_It has to show_

(Rachel)

_When someone is in your eyes_

(Both)

_What, what kind of fool_

_Tears it apart_

_Leaving me pain and sorrow_

(Blaine)

_Losing you now_

_Wondering why_

_Where will I be tomorrow_

(Rachel, then Blaine repeating after her)

_Losing you now (losing you now)_

_How can I win (how can I win)_

(Rachel)

_Where will I be tomorrow_

(Both)

_There was a time when we were down and out_

_There was a place when we were starting over_

_We let the bough break_

_We let the heartache in_

_Who's sorry now . . ._

They looked deeply at each other's eyes while singing the last line of the song together. Without their conscious knowledge, they had been slowly closing the gap between them. Rachel's face was upturned towards Blaine's, and Blaine's gaze focused on her lips. They seemed to be mesmerized by each other. Blaine took the microphones they were using and placed them on the coffee table, all the while his gaze never leaving her face. After that, in one swift movement, he brought his lips crashing to hers, moaning into their kiss. _God! _He had wanted to kiss her so badly, and now he was finally doing it. He encircled her waist with his arms, trying to get closer to her.

It took Rachel a split second to realize what was happening. When she did, her head was screaming _STOP_, but her hands moved on their own volition to his nape, bringing his lips closer to hers. Her lips moved in harmony with his, and she found their kiss to be exhilarating.

Their kiss lasted a long while, and when they parted, they were both panting and trying to catch their breath. Their eyes locked, and Rachel woke up from the spell, realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Oh, Blaine! What did we just do?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! :) It's been a while. I hope you like this update, readers. The song is What Kind of Fool by Barbra Streisand featuring Barry Gibb.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Rainey Summer Day: Chapter 5**

How they managed to say good night to each other after the kiss was beyond any of them. Both Rachel and Blaine lay in their respective beds without getting any rest, tossing and turning for most of the night.

_What have I done? I started the kiss this time,_ Blaine thought, his eyes wide open even though it was 2 am. _At least we're even now. She initiated one kiss, I initiated one._ He smiled sheepishly to himself in the dark. _We've kissed three times._ When he finally fell asleep, it was without a smile on his face as he thought of how Kurt would react if he found out.

Rachel was consumed with guilt while in bed clutching Star, the teddy that Blaine gave her. She cheated on Finn with Blaine . . . Blaine, of all people . . . Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend. How did she get herself in this mess? _I kissed him back, I didn't stop him. What's wrong with me?_ Deep down inside, she knew the answer to her own question, but she was too afraid to admit it. She fell asleep with tear-stained cheeks and a damp pillow.

The doors at each end of the hallway of their shared bathroom remained closed and locked that night.

xxxxx

Breakfast the next morning was awkward for both of them. Neither spoke a word to each other apart from the good mornings they exchanged. Luckily, Blaine's mom did not notice what was going on. She provided most of the conversation with either Blaine or Rachel answering her questions until her dads arrived to pick her up. Secretly, Rachel was thankful that her eyes were not puffy that morning even though she cried herself to sleep in the night.

After a few more minutes in which their parents exchanged pleasantries, they were finally relieved of their burden when Rachel and her dads left. Blaine helped in carrying her bags to the car and they said their goodbyes, a little too civilly than warmly than they would have been had not the incident between them occurred the night before. Again, it was fortunate that their parents did not notice.

xxxxx

The few days left of sunshine-filled June passed without them spending time together. True, they ran into each other once in a while at The Lima Bean or the mall, but the awkwardness was still there. Both of them thought that it would be better if they pretended the kiss did not happen, but whenever they caught sight of the other, it was too hard not to remember. In these chance meetings, after the usual greetings, they found out that they could not get a conversation beyond what can be observed in their immediate surroundings; the weather seemed to be a recurring topic in these conversations, which was silly because it was sunny everyday. On the last day of June, they finally gave up and just said hi and raised their eyebrows at each other when they met. It was easier that way for both of them.

Their parents had finally observed the changes in their dealings with one another and had tried to persuade each to spend time together. They dismissed the suggestions by coming up with a lot of excuses, which became cleverer than the one before. The first week of July passed in this way as well.

xxxxx

On the 8th of July, a letter came to Rachel midmorning. It was from Finn, and her heart skipped a beat upon finding out. It read this way:

_Dear Rachel,_

_How are you? I've missed you so much these past few weeks. I'm so sorry for not being able to call or write and email. Kurt and I have done something really stoopid that's why we got this punishment. It's too much if you ask me, but we can't do anything about it now. We will be home on the 14__th__. I can't wait to see you. I'm going on an errand near the post office in a few minutes to get some supplies for our camping trip tommorow and will send this letter to you by then secretly. Our parents don't think that I'm smart enough to send a letter back home, so they are sending me to do the errand, but I am. I think I am. I hope this gets to you. Kurt says hi. He keeps bothering me about a letter to Blain and we almost got caught. There is no time to write that now, so Kurt would like to send a massage that he misses Blain and can't wait to see him and spend the rest of the summer with him. Did I tell you that I miss you so much? Oh yeah, I did. Sorry, but I really do. Goodbye and take care! xoxo_

_Love,_

_Finn_

_P.S. I hope I didn't mispell the words and that you understand everything. :)_

Rachel did not know what to feel after reading Finn's letter. _He is so cute, I don't know how I could have cheated on him. Well, I have done it before, remember Puck? But that was different_ . . . . She knew she was acting out of jealousy during that time and wanted to get even. This time, though . . . she did not know why she did it. She got more confused when she started to analyze everything. All she wanted to do was cry again. But she also knew that she and Blaine needed to talk. She was determined to sort things out with him before Finn and Kurt came home. She decided it was time to text him.

xxxxx

The past days had been as confusing to Blaine as it was for Rachel. He tried his hardest to pretend he did not kiss her and that she did not kiss him back. It was easy to do so when he was preoccupied, so when his dad came home, he happily helped him in tinkering with an old Mustang convertible. He learned about car parts so much in a week than anyone would have in six months. His dad was delighted with his enthusiasm, but his mom knew something was bothering him. She tried to confront him with it and more than once suggested that he visit Rachel, but he was too cunning for her. He was getting very good at suppressing his real feelings. He did not know if that was good or bad, but it certainly helped him at the moment.

A few days later, his dad banished him from the garage and told him his services were not needed in the mean time. He told Blaine to do 'kid stuff,' as he put it. Furthermore, his dad told him he needed to spend time with his friends, too, and enjoy the rest of the summer with them. _Mom must have told him something. What am I going to do now for distraction?_

Fortunately, some of the Warblers called him up to consult him on their game plan for the next school year. Talk of Sectionals excited them all. They scheduled regular meetings at The Lima Bean to discuss songs and choreography.

During those times, he bumped into Rachel and forgot to forget that he kissed her. He felt a palpable tension every time it happened and wondered how things would have gone if their very quick conversations went on for longer. He did not think he could have endured it. He did not know what he felt anymore.

He found out that when he was round others, it was easier to keep thoughts concerning Rachel on the back of his mind. Hence, he surrounded himself with people other Rachel everyday, and talked about Kurt a lot. He missed him, but mostly, he felt guilty, so he consciously thought of him every time he could.

But at night, when he was alone, he couldn't get Rachel out of his mind. She invaded his dreams as well. Once or twice, he wished he could remain dreamland forever. Things made sense in his dreams and everything was crystal clear.

A buzz from his cell phone brought him back to reality during one humid night when he was on the edge of sleep and was welcoming the chance to dream again.

xxxxx

It had taken Rachel the entire day to compose her text message for Blaine. Finally, she decided to send him the message that night, at a quarter to midnight. She hit send, and this was what it said:

_Blaine, meet me at Breadstix on the 10__th__ at noon. I received a letter from Finn. Come alone. We need to talk. And, sorry for texting you at this hour. Good night!_

She thought it was smart to give herself an extra day to figure out what to say to him.

xxxxx

_Rachel wants us to meet and she's being cryptic. Uh oh!_ Blaine was quite intrigued about the letter, but his nerves about meeting her outweighed his curiosity.

_Okay, see you then, Rachel. And, no worries. Good night!_

He hit send. He was dreading and looking forward to the meeting at the same time, his stomach in knots.

At least I still have a day to think about what to say to her, he thought as he let sleep take him.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter 4. I was pleasantly surprised with the reviews because I don't expect to get them, really. :)<p>

I hope you readers find this chapter interesting despite it being a bit short. I'm thinking I need to watch new Glee episodes before I can update again.

Confession time! I feel bad for Finn and Kurt, even though I know this is just a story and I'm writing it. Waahhh! xD

I intentionally misspelled stupid, tomorrow, Blaine, message, and misspell in Finn's letter. ;)


End file.
